Ish no chikara
by MyPr1nc3
Summary: Called weak by his sensei & ridiculed by friends Naruto goes home with a heavy heart. Attacked, he discovers he has a power so strong it could level a village with his emotions alone. naruto is cautious but when a training stunt goes wrong the hokages cruelty is shocking and on a mission a decision made by kakashi has naruto questioning his values, precious ppl and loyalty to konoh
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the begging

**My first Naruto story! so if your interested can you tell me what you think. Destructive criticism welcomed. *Just don't kill me* ^-^**

"Sasuke ! Look Out." "Shut up dobe I have eyes!"

" yeah that's why you almost got your head knocked clean off!'

"hn. Dobe you mistake me for you. There's no way an amateur like that would've bested the last Uchiha."

The ignorant Uchiha dubbed as Sasuke replied, ducking a chakra induced roundhouse kick.

"oh yeah well…"

"Naruto leave Sasuke alone. He knows what he's doing and could never be out smarted by these rogue freeks." Shouted the third member of team seven, making her self known. Launching a barrage of shurikens at a group of missing nins

"He's not like you, You moron!"

She huffed. Taking only a moment to glance back at the object of her desires and affection. _Sasuke is soooo cool. _She inwardly squealed.

'but Sakura!" Naruto began, sending a plethora of spin kicks to a large number of enemy nin.

"shut up Naruto. Your being annoying" Kakashi Hatake sensei of said genin announced

"Nani? But sensei…" "Now Naruto!"

Naruto grumbled. He couldn't believe this , It was totally unfair. He tries to help the teme and this is the thanks he gets. Helping his teammates tie up the defeated rogue nin, Naruto pondered there Mission. They'd been sent to protect an old woman konoha often bought herbal medicines from. The leader of the rogue ninjas had wanted the old woman for a lost recipe, for a very deadly poison he had planned to use on the princess of the spring country , to take over her throne. Tsunade had personally selected their team to complete this mission stating that… "she is and old friend of mine, I am trusting you four will get the job done" After returning the old woman to her family cabin, and making sure she was same team 7 made their way home from a long day 5 day mission.

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto started "What is it Naruto" Kakashi remorsefully answered, already agitated just from his "students" voice.

"Why did I have to shut up back there?" "I was only trying to help the teme."

"ugh." Sakura groaned "Just shut up Naruto" Naruto frowned. Not wanting to debate, Kakashi sought the best way to end the discussion. The child was such a bother.

"Because Naruto, Sasuke is more than capable of fending for himself. Even more so than you are . So it was best that you shut up and stopped being annoying."

Naruto's eyes widened but he stayed silent. _Kakashi sensei? You don't mean that. _He thought sadly_. _Slightly hopeful his accusations were right

Pleased with the silence Kakashi went back to his silent musing.

"See?" Sakura whispered scornfully into Naruto's ear. "Even sensei thinks you're a pathetic nuisance." Smirking she spat "Why are you even here?"

Heartbroken by her cruelty Naruto caste his glance to his other team-mate. Surly Sasuke wouldn't agree.

Smirking Sasuke walked passed him. "tch. Loser"

Naruto bowed his head. Wispy gold bangs covering his eyes. He questioned their friendship that day.

**xX A week later Xx**

Things had certainly change for Naruto since his last mission, or had things always been this way? He didn't know, but he did know that things were certainly different now.

A day had gone by since the mission and Naruto was on his way to his favorite Ramen shop. He had run into Might guys team who had also gotten back from a mission two days before his. He had asked them if they had wanted to join him, but they had all acted awkwardly and fled not really giving him and answer. Even Lee. Naruto was disappointed. Later he had Run into Ino who had cackled in his face about his sensei's harsh words to him. Apparently Sakura had done a little gossiping.

But Ino's torment didn't stop there. She told Kiba, choji, and Shino (who they just happened to run into as Naruto tried to escape Ino's wrath) . To Naruto's shock, they ridiculed him even more so.

First Kiba. "Wow dude you're so pathetic.

Your own sensei dissed you like that for real? I new you were a loser but sheesh."

Then Choji. "we all knew you were really whack *munch munch* what with all you knowing how to do is your stupid shadow clone jutsu but wow. No wonder Sakura hates you"

Finally Shino. "Hmph it's no surprise really. Your nothing special Uzumaki and nothing compared to the Uchiha I guess someone had to tell you sooner or later."

Naruto ran.

Honestly, The first two days were really view changing for Naruto, but The next three.. were absolutely mind-blowing.

**Flashback**

_Naruto made his way back to his apartment , he was met with a not so welcoming loiterer._

"_Fuck. your back you little demon shit" Naruto's land lord Hiretsuna Hito, commented. Following after Naruto, drunk off his ass, he slurred obscenities and lewd, remarks even went so far as to dump his beer on poor Naruto. _

_What the fuck is wrong with y… Naruto never got to finish as a beer bottle was broken over his head. Hito the proceeded in slamming him viciously up against a wall, and kneeing in the stomach, knocking the wind clean out of him. _

"_you fucking…' Naruto weezed. "shhh. It's about time you repaid me for my kindness. Letting you live here, You little fuck." his landlord slurred. Big rough hands roamed Naruto's body. Realizing what was happening Naruto began to struggle blindly. His gazse still swimming from the blow to his head. Kicking out, Naruto tried and failed to get the mans filthy alcohol drenched flesh off him, and with a swift and surprisingly strong punch to the ribs Naruto heard a sickening crunch. Suddenly It became much harder to breath, almost as if he was underwater, and that's when he realized, His body had gone weak form exhaustion and pain and he no doubt had a punctured lung. Naruto once again became aware Painfully aware of what was occurring when his land lord forcefully ripped his pants and shirt, Leaving him in only his boxers. NO! Naruto thought helplessly. THIS CANT BE HAPPENING! Somebody help me!…somebody Naruto silently sobbed, as he felt his last piece of clothing, blocking his landlords eyes from his modesty, being torn away. Naruto watched as his landlord removed his belt, tying it around the blonde boys arm tightly. "just to make sure you don't try to fight me anymore" Hito chuckled ._

_No! no no no no no no. Dear kami no, This couldn't be happening to him. Tears now visibly leaking from the immobile blondes eyes. In his mind Naruto pleaded for someone to save him once more, but the agonizing truth set in. No one would come, because no one cared. He was on his own. Stop please stop, stop , STOP! _

_A surge of pure rage, bitterness and hate went through his entire body. There was Huge gust of cold wind. The soft crackling of ice forming along the hallways walls and floor. Black wispy, swirls crawled up the wall and around Naruto, seeming to come from directly under Naruto. Taking the shape of menacing vines. Opening his mouth to scream, Hito didn't even have time to make a sound as the black vines crawled along his body over his face and in his mouth. Engulfing him in a dark shadowy film. _

_Once beautiful blue eyes, turned a deep forest green. As if he was possessed, Naruto leaned forward. Tears of black falling slowly down his cheek. Staining his cheeks and naked skin with trails of onyx ._

_Then just as quickly as it happened , Narutos eyes returned to normal. The black tears had stopped and the vines that had wrapped around Hito, burst into millions of tiny black and brown moths._

_Naruto sat there in utter shock. He couldn't believe what had just transpired. Staring down at his hands that were now trembling, Naruto had only one though racing through his head._

"_Did I really just do that?"_

_After sitting there for what seemed like hours Naruto realized two things; One he was naked and two; his bastard landlord.. Quickly Naruto scavenged for his left over clothing. When he was successfully covered he slowly looked around for the filthy bastard._

_When he spotted something In the corner of the dimly lit Hallway, He jump staring in horror and awe. There sitting in the corner, where a few moth stragglers sat, was not his landlord, but a small doll-like replica of Hito. With black button eyes and a yarn stitched mouth. _

_A Small helpless pathetic doll._


	2. Chapter 2 The begining of the end

Chapter 2: The beginning of the end.

Naruto had pretty much locked himself in the in his apartment after the event in the hallway with his landlord. He didn't understand just what this power was. Was it a bloodline maybe? And if so why hadn't he known about it? Why didn't he have a clan? Everything was happening so fast his life was changing rapidly before him. He just couldn't believe what had transpired. After Naruto had gotten back into his apartment that night (bringing the doll made Hito with him) He had sat in silence for hours just thinking of what to do. Should he have informed lady Tsunade? NO. She too didn't seem to have wanted to be bothered with him when he returns from his last mission. Kakashi sensei and his team?

Definitely not, after everything, Naruto wasn't so sure they should know anything. Had he been his usual self, he would have surely showed them. Wanting to prove to them that he wasn't pathetic. But, well he wasn't himself and didn't even know how to control such power.

Deciding he was doe for the day, Naruto made his way to his room but on his way, he passed a giant mirror on the back of his closet door and caught the strangest sight within its reflection. (Now, you might be wandering, just how in the hell Naruto could see anything in the mirror, with it having to be like 3in the morning. Well your about to find out.)

His eyes, blue as the ocean, were now rimmed with a very thick, very noticeable, ring of emerald green around the irises. The most surprising part was that they were glowing! They were literally glowing in the pitch black darkness of the room. As clearly as day he could see all the colors and tints in his eye. There was no way he could hide that!

Rushing, he turned on the light of his room returning to the mirror he took in all his physical appearances.

His hair, once rough and tangled now silk, and a couple, at least, four inches longer. The color had changed as well from a bright sunny gold, blonde to a more platinum blond. Even his skin, once olive colored was now much paler. Still tan but much more pale.

But the most eye popping change about him was what appeared to be a tattoo like marks on his face neck and arms. On his face, just below his left eye was a little black star and above his eyebrows in the center of his forehead, was a black Star with a small green circle in the middle. Branching out on both sides both the diamond were swirl like patterns that wrapped around his head like a crown and disappeared into his hair, reappearing down the back of his neck like the vines he had used earlier on Hito. His right arm, which was now also covered with vine like tattoos from the fingertip all the way up, connecting with the vine like pattern on his neck, had what look to be little grey moths, weaved throughout the vines, all the way up and spreading out to his left shoulder. Naruto continued to stare. HOLY SHIT! WTF! How was he going to explain all these changes to his team, or better yet any one? Just then Naruto remembered something very important, the power of a genjutsu. Smiling to himself he threw himself down on his bed and was out in a matter of milliseconds.

Now here he was two days later, he was home getting ready for a day of group training, Asuma had knocked on his door yelling through the thick wood that all of konoha twelve and there sensei's were all to attend a day of sparing and training at ground 7.

_He could have at least waited for me to answer the door, at least then could he have been sure I even got the message. Hnph, Asshole._

Naruto threw on a long sleeved black muscle shirt and a pair of black cargos, with an orange scarf to hide his markings. _Hopefully they don't notice the eyes and hair._

Naruto locked his front door and mad his way out of his apartment complex slowly. He strolled through the long twisted streets of konoha, taking his sweet time not caring that he was late. When he finally arrived, he was met with the sight of all of konoha twelve just sitting around, looking quit agitated and the sensei pissed.

Naruto quietly made his entrance.

"Your late you moron!" Sakura screamed once she spotted him

"Hn. What the hell Dobe! I could've been learning new techniques by now. I knew you would only slow me down."

Naruto grinded his teeth but stayed silent as the rest of konoha twelve fussed about his "annoying" tardiness.

"Enough! All of you!" Anko yelled. Let's not waste any more time you could be spending training now get to work

"Sakura Ino and Kiba you will work on You chakra control" Kurenai announced "Naruto Lee you two will run with 500lb weights" Kakashi announced "and Sasuke you come with me." I frowned.

The day went by pretty quickly, with everyone doing there assigned training. I got tons of funny looks and questioning glances I marked up to my wardrobe change. We were now sparing Kiba and Choji had just finished and me and Sasuke were up, we were the last two to go. I could hear most of them cheering the bastard on or saying it would be a "quick" tournament.

"Ready and fight"

I saw the bastard come right at me and fast, faster than he had been_. _So Kakashi sensei was teaching him in private now, fine, fuck should I care. I waited till he was close enough to me and grabbed his incoming leg throwing him across the training grounds. He flipped landing on his feet he vanished coming up again behind me he tried to ax kick me but I dodged him and upper cut straight in his jaw sending him catapulting straight into the air. He back flipped in midair and landed he was angry I could tell the sharingan was blazing in his eyes as he charged at me I caught his fists but he kicked me hard in the gut. I flew, skidding across the ground through the smoke he punched me in the face I staggered, He tried again but I grabbed his arm, slamming him into the ground and stomped his face. I heard Sakura gasp. Asuma had declared the match was over but as I turned to leave I was hit with his notorious fireball jutsu. Fuck it hurt, he caught me next with the lion barrage, but didn't stop there. I realized too late that the bastard was really trying to hurt me I heard Kakashi scream for Sasuke to stop. I was panting as I struggled to stand back up when I heard the sound of the chidori a technique he had used on one of out a class missions.

My eyes widened. _That bastard! He was going to kill me over a spar!_

I looked around and found everyone staring with bated breaths, waiting for him to deliver the finishing blow. Suddenly all I could feel was the hate I had for the bastard stir deep within my gut stir. A cold gust of strong wind blew over the training field. I saw the confused looks of sensei Sasuke and everybody ells present. What I did next happened so fast it was hard to believe but I knew everybody saw. The tattoos on my hand began to glow and I sent a Ground breaking punch to the ground at Sasuke's feet. It sent him flying south of me. I didn't budge though, I could hear everyone around me thoughts they wanted to know how I did what I did and were I learned it from.

I stayed crouched on the ground. Sasuke stood up chidori now gone from his hand he stared at me with wide shocked eyes, but I didn't care. I was furious; I wanted him to feel what I felt. Betrayed, angry, hurt, confused, I wanted him to know my pain. I listened to the little voices whispering in my head. I could see the shadows I was now in control of, twist and turn behind my prey. I saw Sasuke's legs start to move but I didn't let him get far, the vines shooting out and rapping around his legs turning them a sick blackish color.

I could my feelings taking a shape and mind of their own, the blackness began to spread, I watched as it engulfed his body and felt what he felt. Agony as if his soul were on fire, fear not knowing if he were going to live or die, confusion, and betrayal as his minded willed his body to move, fight back but nothing happened. In my mind I was seeing something. The teme was bond with black chains to a pole and something was lurking in the shadow ready to feast on his flesh: his own fear.

Suddenly as I was thinking it, the vines turned to black Chain a large pole shot from the ground and Sasuke was bound. A viscous growl was heard as a hideous, demon like monster made it known. Standing on two legs with horns atop its head, eyes blazing red, mouth spitting fire and as tall as the kyuubi. Sasuke screamed, There were now anbus everywhere. Sakura was crying everyone was in hysteria. Suddenly I heard someone calling my name. Iruka burst through the crowed along with Tsunade. Suddenly I realized what I was doing and just like that everything vanished bursting into tiny luminescent green moths. I got up slowly and staggered I could hear the Nin gasping. I would soon find out my eyes were glowing. Circling around, inside the pupils and irises of my eyes like a butterfly trapped in a jar, was what resembled that, of a fluttering green moth.

Once Iruka reached me I fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up with my body racking with pain. My eyes stung, and hurt when I tried to open them.

I knew I was in a hospital. I knew hospitals smell anywhere. Danmit I hated hospitals. I groaned slightly and tried to sit up. _Fuck _I quickly realized my arms and legs were bond to the beds metal post with rough fabric and were in no state to fight against them.

I sighed and laid back, trying to observe my surroundings with my other sense. The room was cold and the air was slightly moist. There was no light shining through the cracks in my eyes and it was so silent you could hear a pin drop across the pristine white halls of the hospital. I could only here the sounds of my heart monitor. _God what time was it? Better yet what day was it? And just why did my eyes hurt so badly? _Thinking hard, suddenly memories began rushing back to him painfully clear. _Oh shit how could I have forgotten? Did…Did I really do all that? And in front of teme and everyone else? Fuck me what should I do how did they react once I was out? Humph who am I kidding they were probably calling for the __**Demon **__child's death after such display of power._

Humph to think, the look on that teme's face might just have been worth it. Naruto thought as he relaxed back into bed. He hated to admit it but his new found bloodline, Hm bloodline, yeah he like the sound of that. His new found bloodline had taken a lot out of him and if he wanted to be slightly prepared for what he would have to deal with when people found out he was awake he would need his sleep. Only minutes after his previous thoughts he was lulled into a dreamless sleep.

**XxxXxxxx**

Someone was touching him. He could feel it; large warm slightly calloused hands grabbed gently around one of his wrists. "Naruto" he heard Iuka's soft parenting tone "I know you're awake."

Slowly I opened my eyes. The pain was still there but not as blatantly so. "Hey sensei." I laughed off nervously. He looked at me with worried caring eyes. "Oh Naruto you have no idea what kind of havoc you've caused." "The elders were absolutely convinced that your powers had come from the Kyuubi itself. If it wasn't for anbu's precise and very careful research that proved otherwise they would have had you executed." "But that's beside the point now. Naruto why didn't you tell me what was going on? Why didn't you tell me you had unlocked something you'd known nothing about? It could have saved some people the heart attack."

All I could do was look at him hazily as he lectured me. My mind still throbbed and my vision was still slightly blurred. "Naruto." he said "I don't think you understand just yet how important for you these last few days have been, considering everyone now knows you've unlocked some ancient blood limit the elders are still researching and trying to figure out just what it is." "Days?" I said roughly I realized my voice was horse and scratchy. _Had I been here for that long? _"Yeah. Days." Iruka answered "Nine to be exact I was starting to worry you were in a coma." I looked to the side of my bed still stuck in deep thought when I noticed a bouquet of purple roses on the stand next to me. They had a strong floral scent, something I hadn't picked up last night when I was using my senses to examine the room. _They must have come sometime earlier_

"There from a girl that came here just a little while ago." Iruka's voice suddenly cut into my musing "She left in such a hurry when I entered the room though, I didn't even get her name" he finished with a slight frown. "I didn't get a good look at her enough to recognize her if I ever saw her again. She was wearing a hoodie and all I could see was her eyes actually. She seemed so nervous." He said quietly, almost as if talking to himself. Perhaps he was, well it was definitely different. Someone actually came to visit him who wasn't his team or any of the other Konoha twelve. _I wonder who she was. _Naruto thought again as he glanced back at the roses. A warm feeling spread through his chest at the sight of them. Something seemed so familiar about the whole thing he just didn't know what yet.

Iruka had left the room telling him that he was to inform Tsunade when he awoke.

Naruto sat there in the quiet room for a moment, trying to figure out what he was going to tell Tsunade. He glanced back over to the flowers and caught sight of something glittering within the center of the flowers petals. Reaching over Naruto pulled out small gray envelope with a silver chain hanging out of it. Dumping the contents out into his lap he observed them to be a necklace and a small note, picking the note to examine first he read the contents slowly, his eyes still adjusting to the sudden strain from his focus on the tiny letters.

"_I'm so glad things are finally going back to normal. When we meet I want this back"_

"Normal?" Naruto whispered softly to himself rereading the dialogue in the note. Slowly he began examining the only piece of jewelry. It was a thin silver chain carrying a charm of a small tree black, a dead one, like a tree in the winter, and within the bare trees branches was a silver crescent moon. Observing more he noticed the tree seemed to be sprouting from a very small silver moth connected to bottom of the trees trunk...

Naruto was in awe something so small could carry such detail and design, unclasping the chain he placed it around his neck and fastened it. Tucking the note in his gown pocket Naruto pushed the necklace into his shirt when the door was suddenly swung open. To his surprise in stepped Tsunade, Iruka and all of Konoha twelve and their sanseis'. Naruto schemed over the entire crowd most of them look slightly passive and curious. His eyes landed on his team and on Sasuke in particular and froze taking in the hate and jealousy he saw within the other boy's eyes. He flinched and turned away looking to Tsunade once again. She checked his body functions and took some blood before finally saying "Explain to me just what happened that day Naruto." I stared at her a moment I wanted to speak but something told me it was vital that I didn't tell her, that I keep my mouth shut, I began to hear that voice again within my head warning me. I didn't know why but I felt compelled to listen to it. I wouldn't tell her what I know she wanted to know.

"The teme tried to kill me with his chidori" I said.

"You know that's not what I'm asking Naruto" she said heatedly Naruto wondered when she'd stopped calling him Gaki. "Uh" he had decided to play dumb. "You summoned some huge demonic like creature among other things from thin air and made them vanish within a blink of an eye Danmit so don't act dumb now." She was almost shouting now "And let's not forget your appearance change." She added snidely. Suddenly I could feel the people in the room observing me and my tattoos, I heard a few gasps.

"I'm not dumb!" I shot out harshly, angry that Sasuke's attempted homicide was dismissed so easily. "Why the fuck am I the one getting slammed when that bastard over there tried to kill me and he's just fucking standing there like a retard! I don't have shit to say and even if I did I wouldn't tell any of your worthless asses. so shut the fuck up and get out!" I gritted my teeth. I watched her narrow her eyes at me, telling me I wasn't allowed to leave the hospital before storming out everyone else following behind her until only Iruka was left.

"Nothing I said…" I started "I know Naruto." He spoke "get some rest ok?" rubbing my head he left.

**XxxXxxxx**

True to my word I hadn't told Tsunade anything. She had come to my room multiple times with multiple approaches for the extra two weeks shed kept me there but I refused to tell her a single thing. I could tell it was really pissing her off. Around 3 today she had finally told me I could go home but that she wasn't done with me.

I took a quick shower and dressed in the new garb I'd sent Iruka to get from my house earlier. He now wore a black wife beater tank top that showed of his natural tattoos, black and red cargo pants with black ninja sandals. He wore a red scarf around his neck and under that the necklace he had received. His hair, now to long for his normal style, was up in a messy bun leaving a few strands of hair to hang in his eyes. He reached for the door to exit but stilled he could sense a very faint signature on the other side of the door.

Slowly the knob began to turn and the door silently opened. A figure significantly smaller than him, maybe a head a shoulders shorter appeared from around the door. The person wore a hood and their head was bowed so Naruto could not get a good look at the intruders face. Closing the door the figure moved closer now only an arm's reach away from him froze suddenly aware now that he was no longer in bed but right before them. The stranger, snapping their head up, met Naruto's observing stare dead on with a hopeful eagerness that confused Naruto.

_What the hell is going on? _Naruto questioned himself. It was a female Naruto had guessed from the soft cute feminine like qualities of her face. Everything about this girl had shocked him to the core. He knew her. He had to, there was just no way could a stranger make his emotions act so bizarre. This girl's presence made every one of his senses tingle and his heart race. There was something extremely familiar about those big shiny deep purple eyes, long lashes, that small button nose and silk pristine white hair that seemed to almost glow that made a warm feeling of relief and protectiveness fill Naruto's chest. "Naru." he heard the smaller girl say softly. Suddenly Naruto felt the weight of an intense migraine slowly beginning to form in the back of his mind but he refused to acknowledge it, he need to remember her name. _Who was she_? He tried harder suddenly it felt almost as if he was fighting against some powerful barrier in his own mind. He began to see the shadows return to edges of his vision. Slowly he reached out and grabbed her chin lightly. He could once again here the whispers within his mind as the barrier began to give way shattering he felt as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice cold water on his head. His thoughts gained more clarity

A smile spread across his face as he stare intently at the small girl before him, then he did something he hadn't done since he'd lost contact with the girl. He bent down and softly nuzzled the skin on her throat under her chin. She gasped "Naru." lifting his head slowly he saw happiness and relief in her big doe eyes "You remember." she said faintly a very small trace of a foreign accent on her tongue.

I nodded slowly and she gave me a bone crushing hug that made me smile. The feeling of being exhausted came rushing at me like water from a broken dam. I sighed and laid my head on her shoulder breathing in her vanilla bean and orange blossom scent. _How had I ever lived without this? "_Mikazuki_" _Naruto whispered softly before losing the battle with consciousness.

**XxxXxxxx**

Naruto woke up once again but not in his original hospital bed and this time to not so hushed voices. He opened his eyes to find he was in a larger room and Konoha twelve's sensei's and Tsunade all sat around him talking quietly. He could see that Konoha twelve was there also along with half of the elders Naruto inwardly grunted and not so subtly jerked his head to face Iruka staring questioningly. _Just what the fuck is going on now and what the hell did they do with Mikazuki. _Naruto wonder.

"So you're awake." One of the elders noted. Naruto sighed agitatedly and sat up taking note that he was still wearing the clothes he was dressed in earlier "Naruto" Tsunade started "not long after I gave you permission to leave a young girl came to me telling me you were knocked out sporting a very high fever so I checked on you only to find her claims true. You are in one of my more private examination rooms. I suggest you me tell just what the hell you did to make yourself so sick so quickly." I could care less about what she was saying "The girl." "What about her" she said irritated at her question being dismissed. "Where is she? Where did she go?" Said Hokage in question smirk "Oh so now you want answers from me Gaki" There were those voices again. They were telling me to make them understand. Show them just how it felt to constantly be antagonized. Make them understand just how bad I didn't want to be here, with them.

"Just tell me where she is ok _Baa-Chan" _I ground out. "Sorry Naruto but not now. Right now I'm going to run a few tests and DNA sample, because it would seem that yesterday while looking over and testing your blood with many other blood samples and bloodline base DNA records, an anbu I had researching some of the qualities of your bloodline…" She said pausing as she yanked my bound wrist and inserted a needle connected to a long tube. I stared at her enraged. _Why was she being so danm rough? _"Anyway the anbu I had doing research on some of the qualities of your bloodline you know like the moths and black vines along with that summon" I inwardly chuckled _Oh so they thought that demon they saw was a summon hehe they had no fucking clue then just what my bloodline was or what it could do. _I shook my head,

"_**Hitosudake hakkiri mieru kare no kokoro,**_

_**Ni demo menimienai hitsuju-hin o osoreru koto ga dekimasu Sono kankaku ya kanjo Ni kokoro wa jibun no saiaku no tekidearu**_."

I Stared at her. The room was completely silent. "That's what he found." She said staring me dead in the eye. "It means 'One can only feel and see clearly, fear with his heart the essentials invisible to any eye' the mind and heart with its sense and emotions are ones worst enemy."

She sat down in a chair in front of me and gave me a hard look one that told me she knew more "Do you know anything about that Naruto, Just what does that mean and just whose emotions would affect who?" I snorted "I have no clue _baa-Chan_."

"Danmit Naruto!" she snapped suddenly slamming her hands on the arms on her chair startling me. _Bitch _"enough of this shit already boy." one of the elders shouted. _Fuck you old ass cunts. "_Yes Naruto just tell lady Tsunade what you know about you doujutsu. The information is needed so she and the council will know what to do with you." "What to do with me sensei?" I grunted "What he means Naruto, is they need to know what you know so they know how to train you so that an accident like the one between you and Sasuke doesn't happen again." Asuma answered. _It wasn't an accident that asshole tried to kill me. _I gritted my teeth to refrain from letting my anger get the best of me. I was getting ready to once again deny any knowledge of what happened that day or of what my so called kekei genkai was capable of when an anbu came into the room." Hokage Sama I have news for you. It appears that the tenant of apartment building 31 has disappeared." Tsunade rose an eyebrow "A few neighbors said they heard noises of what sounded like a fight and glass breaking in the fourth floor hallway at apartment 666." "When was this?" Lady Tsunade questioned. "14 days ago milady" "Apartment 666 at building 31? Isn't that where you live Naruto?" Asuma just had to add in. I ground my teeth, now everyone was looking at me. "Yeah I sighed." "Alright thank you bear san keeps me posted. " "Hai" Then he vanished in a plume of smoke. She looked towards me and sighed "Naruto I'll come back tomorrow for now get some danm rest" with that her and everyone else slowly left the room.


End file.
